Soma in the Digital World
by The Great Imaginer Zuzume
Summary: A girl wakes up in a cage full of sedated digimon, her memory mostly empty.  Wait.  There's a new Dark Lord?   Crap summary.  Just read it please.


**A/N: This is a really old story and I just edited it today… I might not continue it, but just looking at it reminds me of my plans for it. So it's a maybe.**

Chapter 1

_Ugggh. My head..._

_It feels likes it's going to explode or something._

* * *

><p>"The girl is waking up M'lord," a dull blue Jestermon said, walking slowly, cautiously, up to a darkened throne area.<p>

"Good now let's see what she thinks of the test," a deep voice comes from the throne, flicking a finger and a mirror appeared, showing a young girl in a room.

"What do we do now?"

"We wait,"

"Of course,"

* * *

><p>A 12 year-old girl wakes up from her sleep to find that she is in a very small lab room. She is wearing a black t-shirt with a large and very detailed D on it and loose, blue jeans.<p>

"Where am I? And why does my head hurt so much?"

As she searched her mind for the answers she found that the only things she remembered were about Digimon and a person named 'The Black Lord'. And that wasn't very helpful right now.

The girl saw a piece of paper to her right and got off the flat metal bed that she was laying on (which had a thin mattress on it and she noticed her back hurt. How long had she been laying there?) to read it. It said:

_Dear Soma,_

_Can you see all the cages around you?_

The girl 'Soma' looked around and saw that there was many cages in the room with her. They all had tiny creatures in them. 'Digimon' as her mind told her.

T_hey are Digimon and you are to choose one for the journey you are to have to __overthrow the Dark Lord__. But I warn you, you must not choose the cage with a digivice in it. The digimon in that digivice is purely experimental and is not yet stable enough to digivolve. I hope you have a wonderful journey in defeating The_

The rest was scribbled away with an angry, black pen.

The girl walked towards the cages thinking how the letter had seemed to have a grandmotherly aura around it, but when she got to the angry, black scribble there was an evil aura. As she stepped up to the cages she looked at the cage that didn't have a sedated digimon in it, noticing that, true to the letter's word, there was a digivice in the cage, but there was also a tag and crest that didn't look like any of the ones in the anime.

It was of a scarlet color and the line seemed to start in a swirl that came up to make 3 points and end next to the swirl. She reached toward it, but the cage shocked her hand and she pulled it back quickly. She thought of the letter thinking there might be a second note somewhere.

She decided to go back to the small side table and picked up the letter and she noticed there was a second paper underneath. "AHA!" she yelled victoriously, starting to read the newly found letter.

_I told you not to go near that cage. Now I'll have to tell you where the key is won't I?_

Soma smiled, shaking her head yes.

_You stubborn girl, the key is in_

Soma noticed that the rest of the letter was almost illegible and hand-written instead of typed, like the rest of the letters were.

_The key is in the top drawer, of course._

There was a large ink blot at the bottom, probably to cover the grandmotherly person's signature.

Soma noticed something rectangular in her pocket as she moved around and pulled it out. It was a D-terminal. After looking through it she found that it had all the Digimentals, including The Digimental of Miracles. Soma clicked a button that made the antenna come out and it show her which digimon it connected to. It led her straight to the digivice in the cage from before. Soma thought it was because it was the only digivice in the room, but she remembered that when a human touches a digimon and chooses it as theirs a digivice appears in the human's hand.

Soma put the D-terminal down on the table that the digivice cage was sitting on and went to get the key from the drawer. She almost hesitated, thinking it might be a trap, but she knew she wanted that digimon and nothing would stop her so she opened the drawer slowly and when she opened her eyes she grabbed the keys and, smiling, dashed back to the cage and unlocked it. She saw the blue electricity short-out and then opened the cage, putting on the tag and tucking it under her shirt first, then picked up the digivice with awe.

After a full examination she found that the digivice was a combination of many digivices, although it was shaped like a combination of the 02 digivice and the Digisquad digivice. It did not have the ability to D.N.A. charge, but it had the ability to evolve with the digimentals, regular digivolution, crest digivolution, and biomergeance. Soma felt that it was unlucky that the digimon wasn't able to digivolve yet, as she wanted to see what she would become when she biomerged with it, but she would have to wait and see what it was first.

"Ummm... Come on out!" she asked as she pressed a button for the Digimon to be released from its digital cage-type thing.

A light came out of the digivice shapes into a cat with large glove paws. The Digimon had three points on each ear and at the end of its tail as well. Soma could also see a golden ring on the tail that had a strange inscription on it. She indentified the digimon as Gatomon and immediately the cat turned around, scaring Soma and said, "Hello, master,"

This was no ordinary Gatomon.

This was a _JOLLY _Gatomon. Not a gloomy one.

* * *

><p>"Interesting. I thought the test digimon was a Toyagumon or some other human-made digimon," the faded blue Jestermon spoke, scratching chin at this interesting point<p>

"You idiot! You put the wrong digivice in the cage! That's the digimon that she's supposed to destroy me with!" the deep voice yelled angrily at the nincompoop Jester, rose from his seat, his fists clenched.

"Oops…" the Jestermon laughed awkwardly as he backed away from the Dark Lord that slowly stomped towards him, fear showing in the digimon eyes.


End file.
